who will win?
by knifegirl01
Summary: its the 74th annual hunger games and clove and glimmer both like Cato, but who will win his heart. pairings: Cato/glimmer glimmer/marvel clove/marvel and of course Cato/clove. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Who will win?**

**disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own the hunger games or any of the characters. **

**Cloves POV**

Urgh. Glimmer. The dumb blonde bimbo of the group. Firstly only district one parents would call their child something as ridiculous as Glimmer. Secondly what was she doing with the careers? She could barely shoot with a bow and arrow and she spent the whole time flirting with everyone, especially Cato. But even worse he flirts back, what does he think hes doing? We are careers, killers not meant to love or show weakness. I have had a crush on Cato for ages and I always thought he liked me back. I guess i was jealous of her, because she just walked in and got him straight away. I walk over to the knife area to lose myself in training, and forget all my thoughts. I throw three knives each landing in bulls eye. I see some of the tributes stare and look scared, i smile. I am brought back to life when i hear marvels voice.

'nice shooting two' he smiles and he suddenly looks strangely sexy. I gaze up into his green eyes longingly but i suddenly snap out of it when i realize what i was doing.

'thanks one your not to bad with a spear either' i smirk.

'ha i'm good like that' he replies. He looks at Glimmer and Cato and i see a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

' sooo do you like Glimmer' i say casually. He looks away blushing.

'what no. i mean she likes Cato' he says quickly.

' come on you can tell me. we're friends' i say calmly. he looks at me and stops blushing and sighs.

'i have liked her since we started training but she barely notices me and she only knows me now because i was reaped.' he sputters.

' i have like liked Cato for a while now to, please don't tell anyone i'm not ready for anyone to know yet.' i say not looking up, i have never admitted my feeling to anyone smiles at me and then pulls me into a hug.

'you can count on me' he says kindly. i look at Cato but he hasn't noticed me. he is to busy flirty with Glimmer by the sword station. i look up at marvel his green eyes stare back at me.

' why don't you teach me how to throw knives' he says with a grin. i smile back at him.

' OK watch and learn' i say smugly. i pick up one of the knives and chuck it across the room, it lands directly in the middle of the target. he laughs gently.

' looks like I've got a lot to learn' he says with a smile.

'yeah I've been throwing knives since i was 2' i say, a huge grin spread across my face. he stares at me and i laugh at his face. he picks up a knife and throws it towards the target, it lands just to the right of the center. we spend a while throwing knives and laughing at marvels attempts. the bell rings to signal the end of training, we walk towards the stairs, and he walks me to my room. he pulls me into a friendly hug then walks back to the stairs. he passes Cato on the way. I lay on my bed and think about training. i fall asleep knife in hand wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**please tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloves POV**

**disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games or any of it's beautiful characters **

I wake up early the next day and go down to the training center to find marvel sharpening his spear on one of the benches. I walk over and sit next to him and start to polish my knives next to him. he looks up and smiles.

'hey two' he says grinning at me

'hey' i look at him a smile spreading across my face.

'why are you down here so early' i ask as i get a new knife to polish.

'i came to polish my baby' i laugh at this remark and he laughs with me. we carry on polishing and sharpening our weapons for a while until the other tributes come down.

'here are your capital phones they will allow you to communicate with other tributes and will remind you when certain events will happen. your mentors and the game makers will also be able to contact you on these phones' Atala says handing out the phones to everyone.

'yay i have missed texting people!' Glimmer says excitedly. i have to resist going over there and slapping her hard. Marvel notices me and starts to laugh, Glimmer turns round and stares at us. we both burst out laughing and it's not long before everyone is staring at us. Cato looks at me and i notice a flicker of anger and annoyance in his eyes, i smile at this. she hands out the phones and glimmer immediately is checking it out and texting everyone. I just chuck mine onto a table and ignore it.

'now go and train, but remember to learn survival skills as well.' Atala says and we all go to our separate stations. me and marvel head over to the survival area whilst Cato goes to the sword station and Glimmer hogs the archery section.

'that's it!' i exclaim.

'what' marvel replies giving me a strange look.

'we make them jealous' i say excitedly.

'who?' marvel asks looking slightly worried.

'Cato and Glimmer.' i say

'If they ever had a thing for us then they might get jealous of us and come back to us' I splurt out quickly. Marvel looks at me and i can tell he is considering what i have said, he is nodding slightly.

'but how will we make them jealous?' he questions. I think for a moment they say

'well we could pretend we are going out, when we were laughing i saw some anger in Cato's eyes so maybe if we keep doing stuff like that they might come back to us' i reply simply. he nods and says

'like this' he says and pulls me closer so that my head is resting on his chest, i look over to where Glimmer is stood and she is staring at us with her mouth open. I then look over to the right and Cato is gripping his sword tighter i smile and I know that my plan is working. We walk over to the spear station and marvel throws a couple then Cato wonders closer and gives marvel a dirty look.

'clove meet me on the roof at seven tonight' he says as the bell rings for the end of training and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. My heart flutters as he walks towards the elevator. Cato glares at him as he walks away.

'so are you to together then' he asks me grumpily as we walk up the stairs. Oh my gosh what do I say?

' err I guess so, i mean that is our first date together so yeah' i say casually, there is a slight smirk in my voice as he looks away. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

**later on**

I am sat on my bed when i get a text on the capital phone. It's Cato. We chat for about 5 minuets, here is our conversation.

_Swordboy2: hey_

_Girlwiththeknives: hey wuu2 later?_

_Swordboy2: nothing much u?_

___Girlwiththeknives: going 2 the roof with Marvel_

_____Swordboy2: oh_

_________Girlwiththeknives: why don't you come 2?_

_______________Swordboy2: K but would Marvel mind?_

_________________________Girlwiththeknives: no he wont mind! so hows u?_

_________________________________________Swordboy2: good u?_

___________________________________________________________________Girlwiththeknives: good thanks are u ready for the games?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Swordboy2: of course _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Girlwiththeknives: ha how did i not know that XD_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Swordboy2: gosh i thought you would have known!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Girlwiththeknives: anyway i will meet u at 7, have to go get ready now see u soon:)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Swordboy2: k see u at 7 _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**chat ended**  
_

I go into my bathroom and attempt to have a shower but there are so many different buttons for shampoos and stuff. after that i find something to wear. i pull out some black high waisted shorts, a red blouse and some black sparkly flats. I put on some make-up then get my phone and text marvel:

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Girlwiththeknives: Cato coming to x_

_marvelous__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________: k Glimmer coming as well x_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Girlwiththeknives: k see u_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________marvelous: see u_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**chat ended **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the amazing characters. thank you to Catoandclove4eva for being the first person to review and thank you to emmy98 for being the first follower of this story.**

**Cato's POV**

I am waiting by the stairs for clove, before we go up to the roof. Marvel is going, he is so arrogant and he is taking my girl away from me. Clove walks out of her room and she looks so sexy. I want to go up to her and kiss her sooo much. The ways she walks, her sarcastic smile, i love her soo much. She looks up and grins at me.

'hey clover' i say smiling, she smiles back at me.

'hey Cato' she says rolling her eyes at me, i laugh.

'what don't you like the name clover? i think it's nice' i reply.

'shall we go then' she says excitedly, i nod and we start to walk up the stairs.

'Glimmer is coming as well, Marvel invited her for you' she said slightly annoyed at this, I frown.

'why is she coming' i asked slightly irritated at this.

'so it can be like a couples date, you know, like me and marvel and you and glimmer' she said with a slight smirk in her voice.

'but me and glimmer aren't dating' I said getting angry now as we went up the next flight of stairs.

'it sure looks like it, maybe you can ask her tonight?' she said, i could see she was trying hard not to smile. we went up the final steps to see marvel and Glimmer sat on a picnic blanket. Glimmer is wearing a pink sleeveless dress with pink pumps, whilst Marvel is wearing jeans and a black dinner jacket. Clove walks up to him and gives him a peck on the lips, i can feel the jealous flowing throw me. I walk up to Glimmer and give her a passionate kiss, i don't feel anything though, i love clove but i love glimmer. glimmer is the fittest girl i have ever seen, but she is not clove.

**Glimmers POV**

I look at marvel and clove, they seem so happy together. i never thought that i would like a guy like marvel but i am falling for him. Cato he is strong sexy and just the kind of boy i like but he isn't like marvel. I am jealous because i never thought Marvel would get a girlfriend and now here he is.

'lets play a game' I pipe loudly, looking at Cato next to me.

'yeah but what' he replies.

'spin the bottle' clove says deviously.

'yeah' Cato and Marvel say together

'OK i'll spin first' i say, hoping it will land on Marvel. It lands on Clove. I smile, i am going to make this hell for her.

'truth or dare' i say challengingly to her.

'dare' she replies confidently

'fine, strip in front of marvel' i say smirking as i say it.

'fine' she replies, and starts to strip in front of marvel. once she has finished her dare she grabs the bottle.

'my turn' she announced. She spins it and it land on marvel.

'truth or dare' she says loudly.

'close your eyes and point at someone and you have to give them a hickey' she beamed and smiled slyly. Marvel closed his eyes and we all switched places and he spun around and pointed. OH MY GOD. It landed on me i stood up and we went into the corner.

'are you OK with this' he asked cautiously.

'yeah, i'm fine' i replied. he kissed my on my neck then went in for the hickey. when he was finished we went back to the group and sat down.

**Marvels POV  
**

when me and Glimmer sit back down i grab the bottle and spin it, it lands on Cato.

'truth or dare' i questioned

' i'll go for truth seeing as no one else has' he replies confidently.

'OK, have you ever had a crush on clove?' i inquired, sneering.

'err, yes' he stammers then grabs the bottle to spin it, it lands on Clove.

'truth or dare' he questions.

'i'll go for a truth this time' she tells him, with a small smile.

'right, are you jealous of anyone here'he asks her. she looks around and then nods her head.

'yes i am' she said then span the bottle, it landed on glimmer, and she smiled deviously.

'truth or dare' she asked

'dare' Glimmer replies looking slightly worried .

'good, i dare you to make out with marvel for a minuet.' she sneers at again me and Glimmer go into the corner and they time i have kissed Clove I've never really felt anything but with Glimmer it is amazing. i smile at her as we walk back towards the others. Glimmer spins the bottle and it lands on Cato.

'truth or dare' she asks him politely

'dare' he snaps

'OK go and make out with clove' she told him. they both went away from the group and started to make out. a clock chimed eleven o'clock and we decided to head down to bed. i took Glimmer to her room and kissed her on the cheek, then i walked to my room and fell asleep dreaming of glimmer.

**a/n hey guys please tell me what you think. also please tell me more clato/clarvel/glato/glarvel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games **

**thank you for all the comments!**

**Clove POV**

The interviews . Dylan, my stylist called me into her room at 5 so that i could get ready. The prep team washed me over and waxed my legs, they also did my eyebrows. I had no idea what i was going to be wearing but i could guess it would be better than anything 12 had to wear. the prep team did not take long naturally, as i was from district 2. Dylan walked in wearing way to much make up and a ridiculous dress.

'clove good to see you' she said, smiling at me.

'are you excited for the games' she asks me kindly

'of course, i have trained all my life for this moment' i beam back at her confidently.

'okay then are you ready to see your outfit'she asks me

'yeah' i grin. She pulls out a red dress, not at all a girly dress, thank God, it is a long red dress that is sleeveless . she shows me the design for my hair and i can tell that i will look stunning. i smile this will blow all the other tributes out of the water.

'this is amazing' i stare at the dress with my mouth open, she laughs.

'lets get this on you' she tells me. i strip down to my underwear and she pulls the dress over my head, i spin in front of of her. She claps her hands together and smiles enthusiastically.

'you look amazing darling' she says

'thank you the dress is brilliant' i say back grinning at her.

'now for the make up' she shrieked loudly. we walk towards the make up area and she gets the make up out. she carefully dusts it on my face like an artist, painting.

'thank you' i say when she has finished, she had given me light gold eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. my lips were a natural colour and my skin had been dusted over with a light powder and a reddish blush.

'now for your hair' Dylan told me, she picked my hair up and started to work her magic, by the end of it i looked amazing. I looked at the clock; 6 o'clock. the interviews don't start until 7, i had some time now to relax. i took out my phone and looked at my messages, one message, it was cato.

_swordboy2:_ hey knife girl

_girlwiththeknives: _hey sword boy

_swordboy2: wots ur outfit like?_

___girlwiththeknives:_ it's a surprise!

_swordboy2: _oh well then

_girlwiththeknives: _ha

_swordboy2:_ well anyway it is time to go down so i get to see ur outfit anyway! bye!

_girlwiththeknives: _see u

**chat ended **

I looked at the clock in my room;ten to, i should probably start to go downstairs. I was so nervous that i would muck up my interview. No i was Clove Fuhrmun i did not do nervous i had trained my whole life for this. I check myself in the mirror before walking outside to see Cato waiting for me. His stylist has dressed him in black trousers, a black shirt and a silver jacket, god he looks so sexy.

'hey' i say as we start to walk down the corridor

'hey clover looking good' he says kindly

'you don't look to bad yourself'i smirk at him

'I'll take that as a compliment' he said as i started to laugh. We walked towards the queue, only Glimmer and Marvel were there at the moment. Glimmer was wearing a short pink dress, obviously her stylist had gone for the sexy angle. Marvel on the other hand was wearing a blue suit, he looked nice but was nowhere as sexy as Cato.

'hey guys' i say as we approach them.

'hey' they both say together.

'you guys look great' i say kindly

'so do you' glimmer tells us

'yeah you look great Clove' marvel tells me. We continue chatting and laughing until the other tributes turn up, there is a peace maker stood by the stage to call us up. We all slowly fall in line, i am in between two boys that i liked, life was so hard sometimes. I heard Ceaser's voice and the peace maker called Glimmer up. Each interview lasted for only five minuets but it took forever for my turn to come. The peace keeper called me up and i walked on to the stage with my head held high, the crowd was cheering and i smiled. I took my seat and waved at the audience.

'welcome to the capitol Clove' Ceaser tells me

'thank you Ceaser it is lovely to be here' i say to him kindly

'so Clove tell me, are you ready for the games?' he asks me, i know exactly what to say.

'yes, i have trained my whole life' i reply confidently, the crowd are cheering wildly

'Clove do you think you can win the games' he asks me

'of course, i am the best knife thrower in my district so i know i can win' i told him confidently. this made the crowd go wild. He asked me a few more questions then the buzzer went off. I left the stage smiling and waving to the audience. Glimmer and Marvel were waiting on the other side to congratulate me.

'you did great clove' Glimmer told me

'thanks so did you' i replied. We watched Cato's interview and then when he came we made our way upstairs to our rooms. When we got upstairs Brutus and Enobria were waiting to congratulate us both. i go to my room and change out of my outfit and take a long shower when i get back into my room i see Glimmer sat on my bed.

'hey' i say

'hi' she sounds confused

'i just kissed marvel' she blurts out just as Cato walks in.

**a/n hey guys thanks for the reviews. i haven't updated in ages because i was in Hertfordshire or somewhere like that but please tell me what you think! thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cato's POV**

I walk into cloves room and I see Glimmer sat there. Clove looks as if she has just come from the shower, whereas Glimmer looks quite flushed.

'I just kissed Marvel' she blurts out. Both me and Clove look very confused.

'What' I say and Glimmer snaps her head around. She looks so guilty, yet somehow she manages to look beautiful at the same time.

'Cato I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me' she splutters with tears in her eyes, Marvel walks in and looks sad.

'Just come in and enjoy the party' Clove says sarcastically.

'Cato please forgive me, you mean everything to me' Glimmer says desperately.

'It's ok Glimmer, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose' I say, getting slightly frustrated. She looks very relieved; I can see Clove getting angry though.

'Maybe we should go and leave Clove alone' I tell everyone, and glare at Marvel on the way out. I pull Glimmer into a kiss, and then walk her to the elevator.

'See you tomorrow' I whisper to her.

'Bye, I love you' she whispers back to me.

'I love you to' I tell her, and walk back to my room.

**Clove's POV**

Marvel came and sat down on my bed, and sighed.

'What's up? I ask him and sit down next to him on the bed.

'It's just that Glimmer kissed me but, she still doesn't like me' he replies sadly, i hear footsteps outside the door. Cato I thought, he can't know our plan.

'Trust me' i whisper to Marvel and pull him into a passionate kiss just as Cato walks in, Marvel kisses me back and we pretend not to no notice him. He clears his throat to get our attention

'Um, hi' he says, we stop kissing and turn around to see him.

'Oh hi Cato' I say trying to sound as casual as i can, to make him feel the pain i have felt over the last couple of days.

'Am I interrupting something' he asks quietly, I have never seen him look so shy.I don't know what to say, luckily Marvel speaks for me.

'No, we thought you were going to see Glimmer' He replies with a slight smirk, Cato looks confused.

'Um, no why' he questions, this time I know what to say.

'You know, having...' I trail off, he looks shocked, and starts to walk towards the door.

'Um no, I err have to go' he says before rushing away awkwardly. Me and Marvel burst out laughing once we could no longer hear his footsteps.

'Good one, I'll see you tomorrow' he says and blows me a kiss, I pretend to catch it then i fall onto my bed. I lay there trying to fall asleep but I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. After about an hour I decide to walk around for a bit. I sit by the window and look at the capitol, It's not long before Cato is sat beside me.

'Hey' I say as he sits down opposite me.

'Hey, I take it you couldn't sleep either' he says quietly.

'Yeah, I doubt any of us our sleeping tonight' I reply, he laughs.

'Well I just walked past Brutus's room and he sounded pretty asleep' he smirks.

'ha, but he doesn't have to fight to his death tomorrow' I tell him.

'Yeah, I guess' he answers we stay silent for a few minuets, Then he pulls me into a big hug.

'What are you doing' I question him as I struggle for breath.

'Saying goodbye' he replies simply, I am very confused.

'Why, we are seeing each other tomorrow' I tell him as he pulls away finally.

'Yeah, but everyone will be there then' he says.

'OK, anyway I'll see you tomorrow' I say and walk away to have a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games **

**Cloves POV**

'Clove, get up' someone yells at me, I just ignore it and roll over.

'Today is the games' the voice says, I shoot out of bed and rush to the bathroom, I hear someone laugh. I saw Cato laughing at me as I tried to get ready.

'Shut up Ludwig' I snap at him.

'Well aren't you lovely' he chuckles and leaves me to change. I pull out my phone and update my status.

_Girlwiththeknives: #let the games begin and let all the bitches die by my knives_

_Marvelous: #clove 3 gunna kick some ass. _ Aww , Marvel was so sweet

_Swordboy2: #I'm gunna win this thing_

_Loverboy: #I love you Katniss. _Ugh he is so stupid, I hate him.

_Glamorousglimmer: #Cato is ma boy._ Whore, I hate her

_Katniss: # coming home for prim._ I hate her to.

'Clove, get a move on' Enobaria yells at me from the living room.

'I'm coming' I shout back. I grab my arena outfit from the wardrobe and change; I then brush my hair and stick it in a high ponytail. I run out the room and into the kitchen to see Cato, Enobaria and Brutus waiting for me.

'Took you long enough' Cato tells me as I grab some toast from the counter.

'Well I'm here now' I snap at him

'Stop bickering and get ready, you will leave for the hovercraft in half an hour, make sure you're ready' Enobaria tells us sternly.

**Cato's POV**

I go back to my room and pull out my token, it is a stone bracelet. It was given to me by my younger sister in the justice building after I volunteered. Clove walks in and sees me playing with the bracelet, she smiles.

'Looks like I have a good taste in jewellery' she says and pulls out a bracelet that is exactly the same as mine.

'My brother made it for me' she tells me calmly.

' obviously you do have a good taste in jewellery' I reply as she laughs then Enobaria's voice interrupts us.

'you better be ready, we have to leave in 5 minuets' she bellows at us from outside, this just makes us laugh some more and we walk outside to meet her. They take us to the hover craft and we take our seats. The guys are on one side and the girls are opposite us, I see clove is next to her two favourite people, Glimmer and Katniss. She looks so happy, not. I can tell by the look on her face that she just wants to kill them. I am sat between marvel and the district 10 boy, I will win this, and I know I will. The only problem is Thresh, he seems strong and he is probably the only threat, apart from fire girl.

**Cloves POV**

We walk of the hovercraft and then go our separate ways. A peace keeper leads me to a small room where Dylan is waiting for me. she smiles at me and says 'Clove are you ready honey' i smile back at her and nod.

'I was born ready' i replied confidently

'Good i am sure you will win, i would bet on you if i could' she told me kindly.

'thank you' i manage to say. she opens her mouth to say something, but the recorded voice cuts through.

'30 seconds, please enter the cylinder' it says with a heavy capitol accent. Dylan passes me my jacket for the games, and gives me my bracelet. i start to walk towards the cylinder. deep breaths i told myself as i stepped inside the cylinder.

'10 seconds' the recorded voice bellows.

'good luck' Dylan calls as the cylinder doors close. i turn around and see the arena. A forest. that was good, plenty of places to hide. i looked across at the other tributes, i saw Cato opposite me he also was surveying the tributes.

50 49 48 47 46 45 44 43 42 41 40 the countdown was only a minuet but it took forever. i licked my lips to intimidate the other tributes, Marvel was smirking as he looked around.

30 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21 20 I saw Katniss, i would be the one to kill her, i would make sure of it, but for now i need to be ready. Just breath slowly and get ready I told myself.

1 the bell rang throughout the arena, i was off the peddle stone as soon as the bell began. I ran straight towards the pack of knives I saw while i was looking around. I grab one and chuck it towards a tribute, bulls eye i think. I chuck a spear to Marvel and he stabs a tribute. Then I see Katniss, she grabs an orange back pack then starts to run for the forest, she trips and the district 10 boy comes but a chuck a knife into his back. I throw one towards Katniss but she blocks it with her pack, I start to run after her but then remember I need to stay with Cato and the others. I grab a pack and some rope then go to find the others. I see Marvel near the lake, he has managed to pick up some food and a couple of spears, he smiles at me as i come to join him.

'so where are the others' i ask him

'they said they would meet us here' he replies calmly

'ah, so how many tributes did you kill' i question

'two, how bout you' he tells me him as we sharpen sticks.

'same as you' i tell him, then Glimmer and Cato come. Between them they have some weapons, water, matches and some wire.

'hey' Glimmer squeals in her high pitched girly voice.

'so how many did you kill' Cato asks us.

'two' we both said in unison.

'same'Cato says, Glimmers face falls, and i'm guessing she got less kills.

'i got one' she says quietly, i try my hardest not to laugh. Marvel sees me and bursts out laughing, and soon enough i am laughing as well. Glimmer gives us a dirty look before running off into the woods, Cato turns and glares at us.

'way to go you to, breaking up the alliance on the first day' he snaps at us before running after Glimmer. We laugh some more then start to walk back to the cornucopia to find the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cloves POV**

We walked in silenced back to the cornucopia to find Cato and Glimmer kissing each other's faces off.

'Get a room' Marvel and I yelled in unison. They turned towards us and grimaced.

'This is the hunger games, not a time for love' I say and start to rummage through the stuff left behind at the cornucopia.

'Well you and Marvel seem quite happy together' Glimmer tells me and I just glare at her.

'Yeah but that was during training' I tell her simply.

'Guys cool it' Marvel says

'Yeah we have to kill some tributes' Cato butts in.

'Well nah, it's not like we're in the hunger games or anything' I snap at Cato.

'Jeez Clove what's up with you?' Cato asks me. I turn around and face him giving him my death glare and he knew to back off.

'Cato baby, let's go and collect some water together' Glimmer purrs and waggles her eyebrows at him. I pretend to throw up and this sets Marvel off. The others both glare at us before turning and walking towards the lake.

'God it makes me so sick' I tell Marvel once there out of earshot and he similes back at me.

'I know there always all lovey-dovey together' he tells me as we start to put the tents up.

'There are only two tents' I say as I throw stuff to the side. Marvel looks shocked and helps me look for some more.

'I am not sharing with Glimmer' I snap and turn to Marvel he shakes his head.

'And I can only guess that they will share a tent' Marvel says and nods his head towards the lake. I smirk back at him and continue to sort through the stuff. After about 15 minutes Cato and Glimmer return with bottles full of water.

'You took your time' I say as they sit down on some logs.

'Yeah any way what have you guys found' Cato asks a little embarrassed.

'Stuff, we only have two tents through' Marvel tells them.

'Soo we have to share' she asks dumbly. I swear how is she even with the careers, oh yeah she thinks she can shoot an arrow.

'No shit Sherlock' I snap at her as she glares at me.

'Yeah but who's sleeping where' Marvels asks and we all stare at each other waiting for someone to say something.

'Girls' and boys'' Cato suggests and I shrug in agreement, at least he wouldn't be sleeping with Glimmer I think to myself.

'But Cato baby' Glimmer pouts at him and he sighs, then turns to me and Marvel.

'You guys ok with sharing a tent' he asks me and Marvel, I glance at Marvel and shrug.

'Fine, but who's on lookout first' Marvel asks.

'I'll go on first watch' I volunteer and Glimmer smirks at me. I swear I am going to make her death slow and painful, and I'll make sure I wipe that smirk off her face.

'So what shall we do now' Glimmer says trying to turn the attention back on her, she can't stand not being the main focus.

'Why don't we look for some tributes' Cato suggests, I nod in approval.

'Who's going to stay and watch the stuff' I ask and look at Cato.

'The best I guess' Marvel says.

'Glimmer you're the best at bow and arrow and that will come most useful here' I say to her with a fake smile.

'Really you think so' She asks me smiling, I keep smiling and nod.

'Ok guys, be back soon' she says and we grab our weapons and head towards the forest. As soon as we are out of her eyesight Marvel high fives me, Cato stares in confusion.

'Why are you randomly high fiving each other' he asks us in confusion.

'Because we finally got rid of Glimmer' Marvel tells him and Cato frowns.

'Aww come on Cato you know you hate her really' I tell him.

'Let's just kill some tributes' Cato says and storms off.

'Someone's being stressy' I smirk and Cato glares at me, I follow him and walk into someone's chest. I look up and see lover boy staring down at me.

'What are you doing here?' I snap at him.

'Errm I want to join the careers' he stutters.

'What?' Marvel asks.

'I can help you find her' he states and Cato immediately looks interested, he is still angry that she got a higher training score.

'How do we know we can trust you' Cato enquires.

'Well I have supplies to share' he suggests.

'What have you got' Marvel asks.

'Food, medical stuff and a pair of night vision goggles' he tells us. Marvel nods approvingly.

'One moment please' I say to him and pull Marvel and Cato into a huddle.

'No, we can't have another useless career' I state simply

'But he can help us find her' Cato interjects.

'Please don't let him in' I beg Cato.

'He has good stuff' Marvel adds, Cato nods in agreement.

'No' I plead, but Cato is already turning back to lover boy.

'You're in' Cato tells him, he looks relieved.

'Let's get back to Glimmer' Marvel says and we walk back to where Glimmer is sat.

**a/n ok guys this chapter sucks but please review.**


End file.
